Intoxicated Mistakes
by BroodingCompassion
Summary: Was it bad that I slipped vodka into her drink? I didn't expect the events to turn out the way they did.


**Intoxicated Mistakes**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, all character names and settings belong to J.K Rowling. This is a story I have written based on the Harry Potter series, rated mature for sexual content. Please leave feedback as I'd love to know what the readers think, and thank you so much for reading. **_

_Chapter One – The Three Broomsticks_

"It's a complete outrage!" Hermione shouted, slamming her jug of Butterbeer on the table after taking a large sip, the froth still remaining on her upper lip. I grinned at her, but also remembered to keep a serious expression on my face, as she was heartbroken, and she was trying to pour her heart out to me. After all, the so-called love of her life was completely oblivious that she had been chasing him all of these years, and has now gone and grabbed the most obsessive, annoying girl in the school and called her his girlfriend. I was annoyed too, seriously annoyed. How could the red-head be so stupid, and irresponsible? It's not the first time this has happened, he's been an idiot to Hermione for too long, it was a good thing they probably weren't going to end up together. I took a sip of my Butterbeer, savoring the taste. I licked the froth from my lips and continued to listen to Hermione talk about her feelings for Ron. I didn't mind at first, after all, she put up with my crap, so naturally I would do the same. After about another ten minutes of her rambling on, I realized the both of us had finished our drinks.

"Right! Time for another round!" I ordered standing up. I walked to the bar, a little happier I was free from her complaining tones. It wasn't that I was being ignorant, or didn't want to hear it, I just wanted to cheer her up, and somehow I felt there was only one way. It was a Saturday afternoon; so naturally, Professor Slughorn would be in here. He was sat in a booth by himself, soaking up the atmosphere and drinking a pint. I walked over to him with a wide grin.

"Hi sir!" I said happily. "Mind if I join you?" He stood up and shook my hand.

"No, no, dear boy. Have a seat. What are you drinking?" He took a glance at my hand to see I wasn't carrying a glass. He rolled his eyes and shouted over to the bar tender. "Two pints of your finest lager!" He shouted, pointing his fingers about, slurring his body and words. I was a little shocked at first, but it was the exact reason I had come and found him, so I was more than delighted to accept his offer. I walked over to Hermione and explained the situation, she was a little wary at first, considering it was against school rules, and not to mention illegal for us to drink alcohol. It would most definitely have to be kept between the three of us, and never mentioned again. Hermione sat down next to me; we were almost glued at the shoulder. Once our lagers came, I sipped the froth off the top, before getting involved in some light conversation with Slughorn.

Before I knew it my pint was gone, along with Hermione's, I figured it was probably best that we leave, but not without a quick word with the professor. I went with him to the bar, while Hermione put her coat, hat, scarf and gloves on. I fiddled about with my fingers as I waited for the right time to ask him the question, I suddenly grew nervous, scared of what he might say or think of me.

"S-sir…?" I whispered as I stood beside him.

"Yes boy." He replied.

"I just wondered, do you think you could get me and Hermione some… vodka? I know it may be asking too much, but she's in dire need of a drink. Her…" I looked back to Hermione, who was fiddling about with her gloves. "…Her… Boyfriend cheated on her. She needs cheering up." I said quickly. Slughrorn looked at me, like he didn't want to, but felt as if he had to. He sighed and moved in closer to me.

"Just this once, Potter." He whispered, calling the bartender over and ordering a litre bottle of the stuff. I grinned widely as I saw the bottle touch his hands. Once he paid, he handed it to me discreetly; I hid it underneath my coat and walked out of the pub with Hermione.

The walk home she still spoke about Ron. How could he do this to her? What was he thinking? How could he kiss such an obsessive leech in-front of everybody? You know the usual bitchiness. I rolled my eyes at most of her statements and questions, completely agreeing with her, but really struggling to sympathize any more than I already had done. I just couldn't wait to get back to the common-room and get drunk. This would be the first time I have ever been drunk, so it was an exciting experience. I just hoped Hermione would be up for it, if not, I wouldn't want to do it alone…


End file.
